Él y Ella
by Fatii Cosgrove
Summary: Cuenta una historia triste donde Penny no es feliz. Ella necesita de Él... Pero es así la realidad? (Mal resumen.) Historia Shenny. - El principio es triste. - Un solo capitulo. - Léelo! (:


_"Leonard, creo que estoy embarazada." Suspiró. "Tu eres el padre."_

Con eso empezó vida sin sentido. Con un error. Con un estúpido pensamiento... _"Él no querría a este bebe."_

Penny se tuvo que casar con Leonard, porque el hombre bajito no podía criar a una hija si no estaba casado. Ella lo hizo por que quería seguridad para ambas, ella y su hija, sabia la verdad del padre de su hija, pero prefería estabilidad.

Leonard aceptó un trabajo en_ Princeton, _y se mudaron allí.

Ella dejó todo atrás, sus amigos, su departamento, su trabajo (aunque lo odiaba) y a él.

No era feliz, sus sueños de ser actriz se desplomaron. Luego de fuertes discusiones con Leonard entendió que no podía seguir buscando un trabajo que no le garantizaba nada. Unas cuentas llamadas a los contactos de su esposo hizo que lograra entrar como secretaria donde Leonard trabajaba; con un secundario no terminado y un curriculum bastante vacío, no se podía tomar el lujo de pedir algo más para ayudar en su hogar.

Su marido no quiso que perdiera el tiempo intentando terminar el secundario, en una discusión mientras su hija lloraba, Leonard lo dejo muy en claro _"Oh, por favor Penny. Nunca podrías lograrlo."_ Le dolió, pero asintió y, tragándose las lagrimas, fue por su hermosa hija de ojos celestes.

Realmente no se sentía bien, luego de años de casados, ver a tu esposo seduciendo a mujeres mas jóvenes y bellas. No se sentía bien decir _"De acuerdo, cariño, no hay problema... Te amo." _a una persona que no amabas, que te mentía y engañaba. _"Penny... Volveré más tarde. Tengo mucho trabajo."_ con risas escondidas de fondo. Y peor si eso pasaba cada vez mas seguido.

Muchos errores en su vida, se arruinó la vida. Y arruinó la de su esposo, impidiendo que realmente sea feliz, la de su hija, impidiendo que tenga una verdadera familia con amor e impidiendo que llame _"Papa"_ a la persona correcta ,y arruinó la vida de él, impidiendo que sepa la verdad.

Ella no podía vivir más así. Con todo ese peso encima, con toda esa angustia, infelicidad, con tantas mentiras y engaños a las personas que quería y a ella misma.

Salió de su hermosa casa construida con falsedades y se dirigió al patio, donde había un cuarto bajo llave.

Buscó en la caja de herramientas. No estaba allí.

Buscó en la caja de caza (que realmente nunca se usó). No estaba allí.

Buscó en unos cajones. No estaba allí.

Subió a un banco con polvo y buscó en lo alto de una repisa. Allí estaba.

Envuelto en un trapo y posada sobre una caja pequeña. La tomó y escondió bajo su chaqueta, por si se encontraba con alguien en su camino, aunque no conocía a nadie que estuviera cerca, a quien verdaderamente le importara lo que ella hiciera.

Subió a su coche, buscando un buen lugar, _que importaba donde fuera_, a nadie le importaría realmente, se bajó y se ubicó. Así que lo aria.

La cargó. _Suspiró._

Apuntó._ Su ultimo suspiro denso se escapó._

Y disparó.

Todo se volvió negro y ya no podía sentir nada, nada más la podía lastimar, nada más podría hacerla sufrir. Ni ella hacérselo a alguien.

* * *

Los policías descubrieron el cadáver posado en enorme charco de sangre. La encontraron semanas después, días luego de que alguien se acordara de ella, horas luego de alguien pensara en ella. Ademas de él.  
En su funeral, mucha gente fue, poca que se interesara en ella realmente.

Leonard, su hija y una 'amiga' de su esposo los agarraba de la mano para contenerlos; en la salida esa mujer besó a Leonard antes de subir a su coche.  
Le decía que era una amiga.  
Para ella, en su funeral nadie asistió que realmente sintiera su perdida, ademas de su hija, que ya no pidiera vivir si ella, que se culpara, que lo lamentara, que la amara. A excepción de él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se despertó exaltada, con el corazón en la garganta.

Las lagrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas. Todo estaba oscuro, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama y gracias a la poca luz de la ventana vio a una persona a su lado acercando su mano a la mesa de noche.

Esa persona prendió la lampara, y pudo ver mejor.

Era él.

"Penny, que te sucede?" Ella lo miró, extrañada por un instante, mientras él la abrazaba.

"Sheldon..." suspiró mientras una mano sentía su corazón latiendo. "Sheldon..." Dijo otra vez. Colocó su cabeza en su hombro mientra, su esposo aun la sostenía en un reconfortante abrazo.

"Por supuesto que soy yo." La tranquilizaba. "Tuviste un mal sueño, ¿verdad?"

"No, una pesadilla. Muy, muy fea pesadilla." Ella se envolvía mas en sus brazos.

"Tranquila." Sheldon le susurró.

"Fue horrible." Su respiración ya se iba calmando.

"Solo fue eso, una pesadilla. No es real." Unos minutos pasaron hasta que el llanto de una bebe interrumpió el silencio cómodo.

"¿Quieres ver como esta Miranda, mientras voy por un vaso de agua que ti?" Preguntó mientras se bajaba de la cama.

"¿Miranda?" Su sueño aun no salia de su mente. "Mirin... claro, yo voy."

Penny estaba con su hija en sus brazos, cuando Sheldon la abrazó por detrás con el vaso en su mano.

"Dámela." Él le dijo tranquilo para que le diera a su hija y ella tomo el vaso de agua.

"Gracias." Le respondió ella. Cuando la bebe se durmió la pusieron en su cuna

"Debemos dormir Penny." Ella asintió mientras hacían el camino a su cama. Él bostezó. "Recuerda que a mañana a la mañana tienes que hacer las tomas para tu novela." Le sonrió.

"Y no olvides el compromiso de Leonard con Amy a la tarde."

"Serás una hermosa dama de honor." Ambos se acostaron. "Te amo, Penny. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches mi amor, yo también te amo."

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que se dijeron antes de hice a dormir con la persona que amaban, con la persona perfecta para ellos.

_Ella para él._

_Él para ella._


End file.
